Crow's Nest (level)
Crow's Nest is the third campaign level of Halo 3. Plot The level begins with John-117, the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, and Sergeant Johnson landing in an underground UNSC base. When they disembark, several Marines are amazed to see a Spartan II. As they walk through hallways littered with wounded or crippled UNSC soldiers, Lieutenant Commander Keyes informs John and Johnson that Truth has almost destroyed the UNSC Home Fleet, and only a few ships are left. They soon reach the command center and speak with Lord Hood, discussing a plan for an all out attack on Truth's army. Unfortunately, the Covenant then jam the Human communications network along with the rest of the base, shutting off the power. The Prophet of Truth appears on the main view screen, telling the Humans that their world will burn. The base is then attacked by a large contingent of Covenant Loyalists. John-117 helps rescue and evacuate as many marines as possible from the base. Unable to fight off the invaders, Keyes orders a time bomb placed in the command center. Covenant troops, however, overrun the operations center and manage to defuse the bomb. John-117 retakes the ops center by force and rearms the main charge. All remaining troops, including John-117, escape into the base's hangar, where they enter an elevator to attempt to escape the explosion. Transcript [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YUyLyfGWcc {Cutscene}] *'Crow's Nest Flight Controller': "Sorry for the tight squeeze. (to the other Flight Controller) Tell the Commander her ace is in the hole." Kilo 023 touches down. Medics load an injured marine on a stretcher and move. John-117, Thel 'Vadam and Johnson get off. Marines sitting by the landing pad see John get out of the Pelican. *'Marine #1': "Hey. Check it out." *'Marine #2': "No way! A Spartan?!" *'Marine #3 (Blind-by-injury)': "For real? You better not be..." *'Marine #2': "No man, he's here! We're gonna be alright!" Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes comes out onto the Landing Pad to meet Johnson, 'Vadam and John-117. *'Commander Keyes': "Where'd you find him?" *'Sergeant Johnson': "Napping. Out back." They salute, as she salutes back and smiles. *'Commander Keyes': "Hmm, I'll bet. It's good to see you Chief." Keyes shakes John's hand. *'John-117': "Likewise, ma'am." *'Commander Keyes': "Let's get you up to speed." Down the hallways of the base, wounded Marines lay against the walls. Two Marines chatting to each other notice Commander Keyes and John-117. They make way and salute. *'Commander Keyes': "The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet." As 'Vadam walks by, the Marines lower their hands and stare in astonishment. *'Commander Keyes': "Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were..." Medics race by with an injured Marine on a stretcher. Johnson tends to an injured Marine. *'Commander Keyes': "...extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here. East Africa. The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging." *'Master Chief': "What about Halo?" *'Commander Keyes': "We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy..." *'Master Chief': "The rings will kill us all." *'Technician': "Ma'am, I have Lord Hood." *'Commander Keyes': "Patch him through." Lord Hood appears on the main screen. *'Lord Hood (Video COM)': "Good news, Commander Keyes?" *'Commander Keyes': "As good as it gets, sir." *'Lord Hood (Video COM)': "So I see. What's your status, son?" *'Master Chief': "Green. Sir." *'Lord Hood (Video COM)': "Glad to hear it. The Commander's come up with a good plan. But without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off." *'Commander Keyes': "Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed Anti-Aircraft Batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses..." *'Lord Hood (Video COM)': "I'll initiate a low-level strike. Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident—" The power cuts completely. *'Technician': "Hell! Not again!" *'Commander Keyes': "Emergency generators! Now!" *'Marine Technician': "Shielding failed. They're down and charging." *'Commander Keyes': "As soon as they're up, re-establish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that-" The Prophet of Truth suddenly appears on all the screens. *'Prophet of Truth (Video COM)': "You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demon will live to creep, blackened from its hole to mar the reflection of our passage... the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I am their instrument!" The power returns. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Cocky bastard. Just loves to run his mouth!" *'Master Chief': "Does he usually mention me?" Commander Keyes thinks, and realizes Truth's meaning. *'Commander Keyes': "Give the order. We're closing shop." *'Marine Technician': "Ma'am?" *'Commander Keyes': "We're about to get hit." *'Marine Technician (COM)': "All personnel! Defense code Alpha-one. Prepare for immediate evacuation!" *'Commander Keyes': "The wounded. We're getting them all out." *'Sergeant Johnson': "If I have to carry 'em myself." *'Marine Technician': "Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?" Miranda walks up the stairs and draws a Pistol. She pulls the slide back. *'Commander Keyes': "To war." She lets go and moves on. {Gameplay} Know Your Role... Perimeter breach. *'Marine Technician': "We just lost the Perimeter Cameras." *'Commander Keyes': "Motion sensors?" *'Marine Technician': "They're down or we're not receiving. Can't tell." *'Commander Keyes': "Any of our birds squawking?" *'Technician': "No ma'am. Wait, Overwatch has contacts. Phantoms, closing in on our position." *'Commander Keyes': "Any birds less than five minutes out, bring them in. Tell everything else to scatter." *'Technician': "Aye aye." *'Technician': (whispering) "Who would've thought we'd have this many wounded?" *'Technician': "Pelicans are gonna take extra time to load." *'Commander Keyes': "We knew they'd find us eventually. But we have a plan, let's make it happen." *'All personnel': "Yes, sir!" *'Sergeant Johnson': "Arbiter and I will guard the Ops Center. Don't worry about the Commander, Chief. I got her. But the Marines downstairs could use your help." (Co-op Change) Sergeant Johnson: "Chief, move out. You too, Arbiter. The Commander will brief you as you go." John-117 meets with two Marines from downstairs. *'Marine': "Follow me, sir." *'Marine': "Perimeter's this way." (With IWHBYD Skull) Marine: "This base was built for some 20th century war, and it's pretty damn cool!" John follows the Marines downstairs. *'Marine': "Come on, sir. I'll show you the way." John finds many weapons to stock up on. *'Marine': "This base was built for some 20th-century war. It's full of old tech, like these door controls." The Marine opens the door. John walks on through to find Marines in a large cave setting up defenses for the Ops Center. *'Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds': "Get those turrets up. You watch your fields of fire!" or *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker': "Get those turrets up! Watch your fields of fire!" *'Marine 1': "How'd they find us?" *'Marine 2': "Probably just smelled you, man." *'Marine 1': "Hey, bite me. I'm sick of hiding anyways." *'Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Quiet. Cut the chatter." *'Marine': "What is it, Sergeant?" *'Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Calm before the storm, Marines. Enjoy it." The cave shakes. *'Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Point of entry, best assessment?" *'Marine': "The hangar, Sergeant." *'Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Agreed. Master Chief, get there." (Co-op Change) Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." John-117 proceeds on, meeting up with two Marines. *'PFC Chips Dubbo': "We're with you, Chief." *'Marine': "Yeah, get some!" *'PFC Chips Dubbo: '"Squad down in the hangar's real shorthanded, Chief." *'Marine:' "If we don't get there quick, they're gonna get rolled." John grabs some Fragmentation Grenades from a weapons case near the door, then opens it, and lets the Marines lead the way. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Chief? Good, this channel is secure. My fire-teams are spread thin. We can't hold out forever. I need that hangar cleared for evac, ASAP." *'Marine': "Those Brutes secure the hangar; we won't be able to get our birds out." The Marines find the vehicle access. A Warthog is in battle with many Covenant soldiers. Grunts lob Plasma Grenades and destroy it. John and accompanying Marines engage and win, pushing onward. They reach an open door heavily guarded and defeat the Covenant there and continue through into the narrow corridors. If John-117 continues to the end of the vehicle access, there is a Marine knocking on the door asking for the doorman to let him in. This is a Red vs Blue Easter Egg; the voices and the lines depend on the difficulty level. (See the Password-Lacking Marine) Soon John and Marines reach the hangar. *'Marine 1': "Wipe those bastards off the deck!" *'Marine 2': "Pelicans can't launch until the hangar's clear!" John and Marines on the offense secure the deck. Multiple Phantoms drop troops into the hangar, attempting to take it. From a distance, Hornets and Banshees are seen to be engaged in an aerial fight near a Cruiser which keeps supplying Covenant reinforcements to the base. John and Marines take turrets and defend the hangar. The UNSC forces prevail. The Phantoms retreat and their troops fall. The Pelican hanging on a crane in one of the docks slides out and is released. The Dropship lands to evac the Marines in the hangar, while John-117 restocks on weapons and ammo. *'Pelican Pilot' (if John is in the way of where it lands): "Need you to step aside sir; can't land till you do." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Chief, Ops Center. Double time! The Brutes are pressing hard." If you linger: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)':"Come on Chief, hustle on back!" John heads back to the Ops Center. Marines pass by for evac. Back in the vehicle access, two Marines, staying behind until the next evac, hear sounds of Drones' wings beating and metal banging in the ventilation pipes. *'Marine 1': "Hey. You hear that?" *'Marine 2': "Yeah. And I don't like it." *'Commander Keyes (Loudspeaker)': "Attention! Hostiles reported outside the barracks." John heads back into the corridors, with the two Marines following. *'Commander Keyes (Loudspeaker)': "Barracks are under attack! All available combat teams, respond!" The COM systems remain silent. The banging and fluttering noises continue on. *'Commander Keyes (Loudspeaker)': "Anyone in the barracks, I need a sit-rep. Now!" John-117 meets with the Marines in the cave, defending the Ops Center. *'Marine': "Sir, this way." Behind him you suddenly see parts of a ventilation pipe falling down and some drones comes out from the pipes. One of them suddenly appears above the Marine and picks him up before killing him. (The Drone can be killed before it picks up the Marine. If it does, he can still be saved by simply shooting the Drone, which will drop the Marine). *'Female Marine': "Look! Coming outta the vents!" A swarm of Drones starts pouring out the ventilation shafts, and engulfs the room. *'Marine': "Light 'em up! Light 'em up!!" *'Female Marine': "What the hell are these things, Sergeant?!" *'Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down! Short, controlled bursts! The Marines open fire on the swarm. John finds a turret and unloads on them. The swarm eventually falls. Marines in the Ops Center open the doors, letting John in. *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker: "Go on, Sergeant Major is waiting for you upstairs." - If John stalls after fighting the drones.'' Gift With Purchase ''Butchers in the barracks.'' John-117 meets with Johnson smoking a cigar and other defending Marines setting up an explosive device, but Thel 'Vadam isn't with them. (Single Player Only) *'''Gunnery Sergeant (Stacker or Reynolds): "If I try to hook up a timer, it might just go off by itself." *'Commander Keyes (Video COM)': "Johnson." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Mm-hmm?" *'Commander Keyes (Video COM)': "You might wanna put that out." Johnson drops his cigar and stamps on it. *'Commander Keyes (Video COM)': "Chief, have a look. A little going-away gift for the Covenant. We've linked it to smaller charges throughout the base. Johnson, soon as the evacuation is complete, start the timer." *'Sergeant Johnson': "Understood." *'Commander Keyes (Video COM)': "Good luck everyone. See you on the last Pelican out." The feed disconnects. *'Johnson': "Follow me, Chief." (Co-op Change) Johnson: "Chief, Arbiter. Follow me." Johnson leads John to the back of the room, guarded by four Marines, and a Weapons Locker sits by it. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Brutes have taken the barracks. Marines are trapped inside. Those apes ain't much for mercy, Chief. We both know what they do to prisoners." John-117 takes weapons and ammo from the locker. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Get to the barracks, save those men. Then escort them to the Landing Pad for evac." If you stay near the bomb: *'Sergeant Johnson': "I'll guard the bomb Chief, get yourself to the Barracks." John heads through the corridor to the Motor Pool. While down there, he spots a Brute Pack, lead by a Brute Chieftain with a Gravity Hammer. *'Brute': "A fresh scent! Must be close." *'Brute Chieftain:' "Spread out! Track it down!" The Brutes disperse; John takes the pack and Chieftain head-on alone. After wiping the Brute Pack out, John-117 continues on through a corridor, but it's caved in. Finding a hole in the floor, he jumps down into a shaft, and at the bottom are several pipe entrances, which Drones fly in and out of. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment):' "You have been called upon to serve." Master Chief jumps down through vertical shafts into a canal, where he finds Thel 'Vadam, fighting off another swarm of Drones. *'Thel 'Vadam:' "Half-wit insects! The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" (Single Player Only) After 'Vadam takes care of the Drones, he and John regroup. *'Thel 'Vadam:' "Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers. As prisoners or meat for their bellies, I do not know. In case some yet live, let us be careful when we shoot." John-117 and 'Vadam head through the door, seeing a captive Marine thrown hard into a pillar, where multiple Marine corpses lie. The Marine dies and falls limply to the ground, and John and 'Vadam rush in. One Marine being held by a Brute begs for mercy as it decides to kill him, too. *'Marine Prisoner': "No! Please!" *'Brute': "Look, it has soiled itself! These are whelps, not warriors!" If the camera is detached in theater mode, you can see that the barracks are filled with Brutes torturing Marines. For example, there is a Brute Captain holding a marine by the ankle. If John fails to save him, the Brute breaks his spine and throws him on the ground behind him, laughing. If John saves the Marine: *'Marine Prisoner': "That was close, too close." or *'Marine Prisoner': "Close, too damn close." John and 'Vadam kill the Brutes and release the prisoners (optional). While the Marine rushes for a weapon, John and 'Vadam save every prisoner they can. *'Thel 'Vadam': "Again, the Brutes show their weakness." *'Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker)': "Everyone on your feet! Grab a weapon!" *'Female Marine:' "Payback time! OO-RAH" Taking out the Brutes, the surviving Marines grab weapons from more piles of corpses, taking a second to grieve for their comrades while John and 'Vadam resupply and reload. They continue their rescue throughout the barracks, defeating the Brutes and rescuing (a maximum of) seven Marines, including a Sergeant. .]] *'Thel 'Vadam:' "We did all we could. Let us move the survivors to the landing pad. There is a lift outside." (Co-op Change) Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "You did the best you could, sir. Let's get the survivors up to the hangar. There's an elevator just outside the barracks." John leads the survivors outside to the lift. He activates it and they wait for it to come down. While they wait, matters get worse. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Commander, we lost the Ops Center. Brutes attacked in force. Couldn't hold them off. We're falling back to the hangar. But don't wait for us." *'Hocus (COM)': "What should I do, ma'am?" *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Hold position! I'm not leaving without him." John, 'Vadam and the Marines board the elevator back up to the flight deck. While heading up, Kilo 23 gets into trouble. *'Hocus': "Ma'am, I've got movement. Above and below. Brutes! They got jump-packs!" *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "They're going after the thrusters. Shake them off, Lieutenant!" Kilo 23 takes off, getting out of the Brutes' reach. Noticing John and 'Vadam, the Brutes attack them. After successfully retaking the flight deck, a door at the road below opens, and Johnson approaches them, holding an SMG. Seeing Johnson and his surviving squad at the doorway under attack from Drones, John and 'Vadam assist. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Drones! Go! I'll cover you!" The few Drones are quickly eliminated. Kilo 23 returns for final evac. The barracks survivors and Johnson's squad board the Pelican dropship. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Brutes. In the Ops Center. They disarmed the bomb. Sorry Commander, there were too many. Even for me." *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "Chief, get back to the Ops Center. Kill those Brutes. Rearm the bomb. I've gotta get these men outta here. But I'll radio with another exit. Good luck." Johnson and Thel 'Vadam board the Pelican. John-117 goes along the road Johnson previously came from, passing by destroyed Warthogs and dead Marines. (In Co-op, 'Vadam will accompany John) Last One Out, Get the Lights Bomb armed. Time to go. John reaches a door at the end of the road. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies." John walks on through to another roadway, with Covenant Plasma Cannons set up. Using the Plasma Cannons and/or using all available cover, he gets back to the Motor Pool next door to the Ops Center. If John is taking a while: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Chief, follow the service tunnel to the Motor Pool." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Head through the Motor Pool to get to the Ops Center." John heads back up the corridor behind the Ops Center, and sneaks in and witnesses a War Chieftain communicating with the Prophet of Truth using the Ops Center communications. *'Brute Chieftain': "We have taken their Command Center!" *'Truth (Video COM)': "Have you discovered how they plan to stop me?" *'Brute Chieftain': (nervously) "Not just yet, Noble Prophet." *'Truth (Video COM)': "Find out what I need to know, or your place on the path is forfeit. Tell me you understand!" *'Brute Chieftain': "Yes, Holy One. It shall be done." Truth disconnects from the screen. *'Brute Chieftain': "Have the Drones scour these machines! Find out what these heathens know about the Ark!" As the two Grunts and Brute Captains get busy, John takes them by surprise and defeats them, taking back the Ops Center and the bomb. If John waits around a bit. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Hit the switch, Chief. Arm that bomb!" If John looks around the ops center. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "The switch is on the bomb chief, find it!" John-117 reactivates the bomb and the alarm sounds. *'Commander Keyes (COM)': "That did it, Chief! Bomb's armed." *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "We got your exit. A service elevator in the hangar. Head downstairs, cut through the caves!" John heads back into the cave, where Grunts run wildly, then through the corridors. If John takes his time: *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "South hangar, straight through the caves Chief." *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead." He continues back out to the vehicle access, where Drones, some Jackals and Grunts flee, and back down the corridors to the hangar. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "You will become the best we can make you." John gets to the hangar, where Phantoms flee, and Grunts run around in panic and some trying to catch the fleeing Phantom, holds up and looks miserable. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "There isn't much time, Chief. Find that elevator." If John takes his time. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM):' "Bomb's about to blow! Go, go, go!" If it takes John more time to get to the elevator. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "Get on the elevator, Chief! You're out of time!" John-117 makes it to the service elevator, and activates it. The door doesn't fully shut. Something explodes and flames flicker through the gap. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "This place will become your home." The elevator descends. John-117 hears a massive boom. He looks up and sees the flames roar through the open door. The violent shaking disconnects the elevator and sends it plummeting down. It crashes and John blacks out. *'Cortana (Cortana Moment)': "This place will become your tomb." The screen goes black. Level ends. Soundtrack Achievements Trivia Glitches *The Arbiter Eye Glitch occurs at the beginning of this level. *Occasionally, you will see rats scurrying across the floor in some parts of the level. They appear on your motion sensor as small yellow dots—friendlies. You can kill them and melee their dead bodies around. If you betray the Marines, your motion sensor will show the rats as enemies. *If you open the door to the Motor Pool and don't go through, the door to Ops Center will remain open. If you hold position and snipe Brutes with a Battle Rifle, you can eventually lure the chieftain up the ramp and into the Ops Center. However, he will not attack the Marines, and vice-versa. He will be invincible in the Ops Center so you should either lure him back into the Motor Pool or just run away to the next part. You can even lure him downstairs, though he will not chase you into the large cave area. *There is a glitch that allows you to get infinite weapons for the Motor Pool battle. *By dropping a Deployable Cover in the small stairway that Johnson and his Marines use to get to the landing pad, you can block off the stairway and Johnson and his Marines will cease to move, stopping Miranda Keyes's Pelican from taking off. **The same trick can be done with the first Pelican, by using the three Deployable Cover units in the hangar to block the entrance to the Pelican. *The Friendly Brutes can be performed on this level. *On this level, it is possible to find Gunnery Sergeant Stacker or Reynolds in three different places in a short amount of time, although they did not accompany you throughout the base. They can be found holding position after killing the swarm of Drones outside the Ops Center, then operating the bomb, then being held prisoner in the barracks. *There is a female Marine that you save in the barracks that has white sleeves under her armor and a backpack, if you shoot or melee her helmet, it will fly off but she will still have it on and you can't take it off. *You can get in the hanger where the pelican picks up the remaining marines and takes off. *When you defeated all the enemies in the hangar, you can drop a Deployable Cover on the Pelican, which will cause it to fall underground. *When you enter the hangar go towards the wide open area. Then jump on the third small pylon on the right. Wait for the two Phantoms to come and grab the turret, but walk backwards at the same time as getting out of the turret. You can see that the Covenant troops don't come in the Phantom but spawn in it. When the Phantom exits the hangar grab the turret quickly. If the Phantom stays still you've done it too early. If done correctly the Phantom should go out the map and crash, damaging your shields. You can use your action key to flip the Phantom about, which can be entertaining. You can also see the Covenant cruiser is a 2D sprite. Also, if you walk back towards the hangar and look off the side of the cliff, there should be a Pelican that has landed beside a small cottage. Mistakes *If you are playing Co-op on this level, the Arbiter has a melee animation even when he is unarmed. He will melee like a normal Elite. The melee attack does no damage. It is possible to disarm the AI Arbiter in single player by giving him a support weapon and getting him to ride in a vehicle or killing him and taking his weapon for an empty weapon. However, the AI controlled Arbiter's melee does damage. The same glitch can be performed if you use a glitch to allow an Elite character model to be unarmed in forge. Also, the Arbiter has a special grenade throw animation similar to the Halo: Combat Evolved Elites and Halo 3 level Floodgate Elites when he is unarmed. The grenade throw can be performed in multiplayer and Co-op if you are playing as an Elite character model. You don't necessarily have to be unarmed. You will need two weapons and grenades. Press the Y button to switch to your secondary weapon and quickly press the LT. If you did it correctly, you should have thrown a grenade like Floodgate Elites. *When playing as the Arbiter, N'tho 'Sraom, or Usze 'Taham, if you press the Y''' when you're unarmed at the beginning of the level, your player model will shuffle its feet. This can be seen only by the person who does it. * Many of the Marines are the same models with different voices in the opening cutscene, such as one of the injured men and a technician that speaks with the Commander. * After you come down from the elevator with the surviving Marines, finish off the Brutes and then when Miranda's Pelican comes down, hop onto the viewport and you will see that Miranda is holding the controls of the Pelican like the controls of a Hornet. * Sgt. Johnson drops a cigar and steps on it when the player(s) first see the bomb. Upon closer examination, however, one can see that the cigar is still lit. In fact, it is completely unaffected by being stepped on. * If you manage to save every possible Marine being held captive in Barrack B, the evacuation Pelican will run out of seats leaving Thel 'Vadam with no other option but to sit in a seat already occupied by a Marine. * Despite the bomb and linked charges exploding when John gets in the elevator, the enemies outside remain unaffected by the explosion. This is best seen when running straight for the elevator and not killing any enemies. Easter Eggs *There is an argument between two marines voiced by various Red vs Blue voice actors, which changes depending on difficulty level. See Password-Lacking Marine. * In Theater mode, when Miranda Keyes tells Master Chief about their farewell party to the Brutes. Go upstairs next to the computer. It will say MAC and WAC and start playing the Halo theme song with beep sounds. * If you look at the picture on the wrinkled newspaper laying between the generator and tarp covered crates at the beginning of Barrack B, it can be noted that the picture faintly displays the picture of a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark V alongside a Grunt from Halo: Combat Evolved. *The Screaming Miranda Keyes easter egg can be done in this level. *There is a VERY difficult and time consuming room that can only be entered in co-op and takes extensive time to complete. The room is known as the Rec-room. *A UNSC Draft Notice can be found on this level. References *The song that is heard after entering the building after meeting the Arbiter is similar to the one that is heard in the levels The Pillar of Autumn and The Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: Combat Evolved. *The men manning the computers at the beginning of the level are Naval personnel, which (aside from Crow's Nest) are only seen in-game in Halo and The Pillar of Autumn. *The third part of this level (Last One Out, Get The Lights) could be a reference to the Season One finale of Red vs Blue (Last One Out, Hit The Lights). It is seen in the Halo 3 ViDoc Et Tu Brute around the 5 minute mark. *The Prophet of Truth's line, "...your destruction is the will of the gods. And I... I am their instrument!" is a rephrasing of the message sent to Battlegroup 4 during the First Battle of Harvest. The same line appears in Halo: The Fall of Reach, the Halo E3 2000 Trailer, Halo Wars: Genesis, and Halo: Contact Harvest. *There are references from Halo: The Fall of Reach from Cortana as she makes multiple appearances nearing the end of the level. These quotes are from Doctor Halsey as she speaks with the Spartans about the project they are taking part in. *On the boxes in the part of the room farthest from the monitors is the number 2401, the number of Installation 05's Monitor, and a factor of 7. Similarly, in the first hangar, there is a generator under the floor marked with the EMG 2401 logo, likely in reference to said Monitor. *The "Seventh Column" icon appears in the opening cinematic. Immediately after Commander Keyes says "Give the order, we're closing shop," the screen cuts to a bearded marine who says "Ma'am?" The screen behind him reveals a map of the base, with the Seven Pillars icon appearing in the middle of the lower-right quadrant. *There are a total of seven Marines you can save in the Barracks. *On some of the screens at the Ops-Center there is a blue screen titled WAC which the screen is a reference to Microsoft's infamous Blue Screen of Death. *When the Drones attack, Sgt. Stacker/Reynolds will say "Take 'em down, short controlled bursts!" This may be a reference to Aliens, as the Halo ''series has had many [[List of references to Aliens in Halo|''Aliens references]], and possibly because the Drones and the Xenomorphs share more similarities more than any Covenant species (i.e. being insect-like in nature). Miscellaneous *The Black Eye and Grunt Birthday Party skulls can be found on this level. *The Banshees and Hornets outside the hangar aren't real. They lack a physical presence, you can move through them in Theater mode, they have scripted deaths, and they use very low-resolution textures applied to them. They are unaffected by the player's actions. *If you take the camera in Theater mode outside the hangar, you can see the Portal Storm forming. *The multiplayer level Rat's Nest draws many visual inspirations from the design of Crow's Nest. *In the video "Et Tu, Brute," instead of fighting the Hammer Chieftain in the Motor Pool you would fight the Plasma Cannon Chieftain and vice versa *After facing the jet-pack brutes, if you follow the hallway up to where they break out of, you'll find equipment and ammo. One of them is Cloaking, which will be effective during the fight with War Chieftain in higher difficulties. *If you betray the marines in the Ops Center at the beginning of the level, all the unarmed naval crewmen, and Sgt Johnson, will start doing left right hooks at you. While it does damage, it is almost negligible. *Near the elevator to finish the mission are two or three Grunts who are idling around and staring at the elevator; they will not fire on the player(s) even if shot at. If they are moved into the elevator and a player also goes inside, the Grunts will run back out in panic. It is possible to trap them inside the elevator, where they will continually attempt to flee despite being blocked from doing so. Videos File:Halo- The Master Chief Collection Walkthrough - Part 28 - Crow's Nest|Crow's Nest Walkthrough Sources Category:Halo 3 Campaign